Fixed swimplatforms are known in the boating sector, onto which mainly manual mostly telescopic fold out ladders can be fixed, as described in EP patent 1 616 782 A 1, on ships lowerable stairs are known, which accomplish their task hydraulically and also with a cable winch, as described in patent MXPA 0201 1583. On recreational motor yachts lowerable ladders as well as stairs with horizontal fixed steps are in use by means of hydraulic or electric cylinders. These enable passengers and animals to access comfortably into the water. On large ships such stairs serve as a way of reaching land. The motorized ladders and stairs are placed directly in the watercraft- or in swimplatform boxes and are horizontally extended, thereafter inclined towards the water by a hinge, as described in patent FR 2878822. In many cases the lowering is achieved by means of an additional cylinder. A combination with a fixed swimplatform and movable stair elements is known in US patent 2006/0075952 A1 which is inclinable, but without safety means to prevent cuts and bruising from the stair elements. Known too are dropdown swimplatforms which can be lowered up to below the waterline especially for retrieval of dinghies and jetskis as described in patent DE 199 63 057 C1.